The Cheshire Cat's Smile
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Maybe it's his eyes, those narrow, knowing orbs that pierce the darkness and see right through her. Maybe it's the way he disappears and reappears from thin air or the way his tail swishes with a predatory tick that she finds him dangerous but these things aren't what turn her blood cold. It's the Cheshire Cat's Smile.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what your thinking..'she is not starting another story' but I couldn't help it! This idea popped in my head and I had to write it. It's a curse really. Now this is going to be alice and wonderland kind of fanfiction. I know there has been a lot of those but this one is going to be different, I promise. I just got done playing 'alice return to madness' on the ps3 and I loved it so much. So this first chapter is a introduction. here we go!**

* * *

Maka runs deeper into the forest, her bare feet getting cut up on the branches laying on the ground, sweat dripping down her face getting in her eyes making it hard for her to see. Maka knows she's bleeding..she feels the blood ooze out of her feet..

But she doesn't care.

The forest is quiet..all the creatures have retreated to their holes of safety..leaving Maka alone to roam this lonely, scary place. She wishes she had a home to go to, a home to be safe in..but she doesn't.

Not any more.

Maka can't think about her home right now. She can't think about the smiles that use to be there..the voices that use to speak to her..because they're all gone.

She's the only one left..He killed them all..she knows he did..

And now he's chasing after her.

Maka blinks back her tears as she pushes herself to her limit..the fear feels like weights on her feet and it tightens up her chest making it even harder to breathe. The anxiety is horrible..not knowing what's going to happen...if she's going to make it out of this alive..how the pain of death will feel..if she'll see her parents again-

But she's getting a head of herself.

Now's the time to run..run for her life.

"M-Maka please come back! Y-You don't understand!" A voice calls behind her..pleading with her..begging with her.

She lets out a sob, her stomach dropping at how close his voice is. Maka runs even faster..her heart hurts, her feet hurt, her head hurts..everything hurts but she has to keep moving. She has to stay alive.

Maka doesn't know what she's done to deserve all the shit she's been through..all the shit she's going through right now. She doesn't know how such a normal day turned into this..with her running through this dark forest, blood staining her clothes, and with that boy chasing after her..she tries to think why in the hell he's doing this..Why the fuck would he kill her family and then go after her..but Maka has a bad memory.

The doctors say her mind is broken.

Maka closes her eyes trying to put the pieces back together..thinking back to this morning..today..How did it end up like this? What happen? Who is the boy chasing her? She knows him doesn't she?

Just as her mind clicks into place she trips over a log she was too busy thinking to see. Maka lets out a scream as her ankle is twisted and she falls on her side, branches sticking into her flesh. The only sound she can hear is her heart in her ears..and his foot steps. Maka tries to get back up..but when she puts pressure on her ankle she cries out in pain and falls back down. It hurts t0o much. Tears stream down her face, blurring her vision for a moment before she wipes them away.

No, she won't give this jack ass the satisfaction of her tears.

Her heart is beating too fast through..and she wishes it would calm down..It's like a drum beating against her ear..and his foot steps feel like a giant is stepping on her chest, making it harder and harder to breathe.

Maka is going to die..die when she just turned eighteen, die when she's about to graduate high school, die before she experiences the joys of love, or the pain of falling out of it..She's going to die so young..when she had so much she wanted to do..

She wanted to live for her parents..but now she's going to die. She's going to be murdered and she doesn't even know why. People don't like her, sure. She's an ass hole , yeah..but does she really deserve this?

Maka takes deep breaths trying to steady her breathing..her mind slowly piecing together today's events..before it went crazy..before anyone was dead..before she was going to die..

The boy finally makes it to her, stepping out from behind a tree so Maka can get a good look at him.. Her eyes start at his shoes..they're dark and pointy like dress shoes but..they're just not. Her eyes travel up further..He has dark jeans on..faded from use, torn from age..it looks like it's stained with something but with how dark it is outside and how dark his jeans are Maka can't make out what it is..but she can guess. Her eyes roam higher to his torso, the boy's grey shirt is stained completely red..his hands covered in the liquid that she knows belongs to her family. Her body trembles as her eyes roam further up..She takes in the pale, smooth skin of his long neck..her eyes slowly move up..now seeing pieces of his pink choppy hair..his feminine chin then she gets to his lips..they're in a deep frown..

Maka can't look up any further.

She feels sick.

"M-Maka.." His voice is so shaky as she stares at his mouth, not able to look up or down.

Her mind clicks into place as he takes a step forward...then it leaves..going back to the beginning of this hell..

To make sense of all this.

* * *

_"I call the last biscuit!" Black Star grins as he reaches over to grab the last piece of bread on the table-_

_"No way in hell." Maka snatches it before he can and shoves it into her mouth, puffing her cheeks out like a chimp monk._

_"Bitch! That was your god's food! You already had like two of them!" Black star bangs his fist on the wooden, old table, it making a sound like it's going to give out from the boy's fury as he glares at Maka._

_"And you had like seven." Maka speaks with her mouth still full of food, spitting some out on his face just to be an ass hole about it._

_"I'm a growing god! I need food, my heavenly muscles eat all of it away..while when you eat food it just goes to your ass." Black star grunts, getting him a middle finger from Maka._

_"Can you please be quiet?" Justin hisses from across them, his eyes closed with his hands together in prayer. Instead of food, a bible sits in front of the boy, already open from him reading it. "I'm trying to pray."_

_"Your always praying." Maka sighs as she finally swallows the biscuit._

_"Yeah, and it's not even to me!" Black star puts a finger to his chest. "If there's any god you should be praying to it's me!"_

_"You are no god." Justin opens his blue eyes to glare at Black Star. "There is only one god, and that is the father. Did you part the red sea with just your voice? Did you lead the jews out of Egypt? Can you turn water into blood? Did you send your only son to die for our sins? No. You are not a god."_

_"All that shit is child's play." Black star scoffs as he leans back in the old chair, it creaking at his weight as he props his legs up on the table, getting Justin to wrinkle his nose. " I've done much more awesome stuff then that. I am the number one god after all."_

_"Black star the only awesome thing you have ever accomplished was farting that teacher into unconsciousness so we didn't have to do her work." Maka grunts. "And the only reason you were able to do that is because you stink like ass."_

_"Hey! I also did that flip on my dirt bike over a house using a ramp! I don't see your god doing flips on a dirt bike and landing it like that!" Black Star pounds on his chest confidently._

_Justin blinks._

_"You are a fool." The blonde boy grumbles as he goes back to reading his bible. " He doesn't do things like that because he is a god. Also because he isn't stupid like someone I know."_

_"I'm not stupid! I get straight C's! bitch what you talking about?" Black Star slams his hands back down on the table, leaning over it to get closer to the other boy._

_"Black star you get straight C's in classes that are meant for people in the 9th grade." Maka gives him a bored look._

_"Or classes meant for mentally challenged seniors.." Justin looks up from the bible to give him a look. "I believe that fits-"_

_"You want to go Justin? Because it sounds like your fucking challenging me right now!" Black Star stands up, his chest puffing up, that look in his eyes Maka knows to well. " I'll beat your girly ass into the dirt!"_

_"I'm not girly!" Justin glares at him as he stands up from his chair. "You know what? I'm tired of you. I usually wouldn't do this..but I can't stand you anymore. Maybe if I beat you, you'll be silenced!"_

_"Then fucking bring it! Feel the wrath of god!" Black Star roars as he jumps onto the table like that was a cool thing to do.._

_Only for the legs of the table to give in from his weight, it falling apart with the boy on top of it. Black star falls down, hitting the floor like a brick._

_Maka sighs._

_This happens every damn morning with her two brothers..they fight..something happens..Black star destroys something..Justin wines. Yeah every fucking morning._

_Maka shouldn't really call them her brothers..because they're not..they're not related to her. The only relation they have is that they were all adopted by the same people..that they live together in his old house._

_Maka lost her parents a while ago she thinks..she doesn't know how she lost them, if they're dead or alive..what they were like, what they looked like..she doesn't remember anything about them. Maybe that's for the best though..since they're not here and all. The doctors told her that her mind made her forget about them..made her forget about what happen to them to protect herself..or some shit like that._

_The last thing Maka remembers is the hospital..being in that bed.,with all those doctors looking over her, asking her questions, putting her through strange tests..then before she knew it she ended up in a adoption center. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was destiny but a day later she was adopted. They pitied her because of her back story..a back story she didn't even know herself. Maka's surprised her new parents took her..considering that the doctors told them her mind is broken. That doesn't sound appealing to her but they took her anyway. Broken mind and all._

_Maka was the last of the three to get adopted._

_She remembers walking in this old, large house for the first time two years ago..she had thought she was the only child but she was sadly mistaken. As soon as she stepped in, Black Star tackled her, his big mouth telling her all about himself before she even asked. Maka had pushed him off of her..already knowing this boy was going to annoy her. And oh was she right. Then she saw Justin..the boy was sitting in a corner, reading a bible. Even in two years that hasn't changed. He looked up from his book and gave her a soft smile. She liked him and really she still does. Yeah it's weird he's obsessed with the bible..but hey, she has a broken mind and Black star is obsessed with himself. He's the best one off._

_Maka would never admit that she likes these two boys deep down..that she cares for them..but she does. They are her brothers. This is her family. She doesn't remember what her old family was like..but she hopes it was like this. Yeah, Justin and Black star are as crazy as herself but whatever and sure they piss her off all the time..but who doesn't? Maka doesn't like anyone really..she only feels comfortable with certain people..and though these boys don't make her feel comfortable they stick by her..in their annoying ways._

_They all lost they're parents._

_Black star was abandoned, left on these people's foot steps. He was the first child. Justin was abused by his parents, they were crazy and tried to kill him..he was taken away before his parents could take the boy's life..then he was taken to this place to start anew. Maka lost her parents..but unlike them..she doesn't know what happen._

_Sad isn't' it?_

_But not really..Maka's not sure she wants to know what happen._

_"Aw what the..?" A man walks out in a white wife beater, his black hair tied back in braids, his hands in his pockets, his tattoos on his arms showing as he gives the broken table a look of irritation._

_This is her 'father'._

_"Sorry pops. The table couldn't handle my godliness." Black Star gets up, holding his arm that probably got hurt._

_"No, the table couldn't handle your 200 pounds of ass." Make brushes some of the pieces of wood that got on her shirt._

_"Oh my.." Justin covers his mouth with his hand and chuckles like it's wrong for him to laugh._

_"Sid what is it?" A sweet voice calls from the other room..her 'mother'._

_"Just your kids acting up again." Sid grumbles as he gives Black Star a look. "When you get home from school your fixing the table. I'm not doing it, I've cleaned up enough after you."_

_"Alright whatever." Black star grunts as he points a finger to his chest. "Leave it to me! I'll make this boring old table into something awesome like me!"_

_"..Just build the table back Black Star." Sid gives him a wryly look before he walks over to the counter in the kitchen and grabs his keys. "Are you three ready? It's about time to leave or your going to be late."_

_"I'm ready." Justin fixes up his white button up shirt and the black cap that covers most of his blond hair. Maka doesn't know why he wears that..it's not like he's a priest or anything. She wants to ask but..something tells her not to. Let him wear the priest hat. That's what he wants to be, a priest. It doesn't surprise her one bit._

_"A god like me is always-"_

_"Lets go." Maka pushes past him, not in the mood to hear another 'god' talk from Black Star._

_The real god knows she'll hear it about 10 times just on the ride to school._

_Sid opens the front door and holds it for all of them to walk through it..He has to drive them to school because they can't take the buss. They have 'special' needs and they can't be around all the 'normal' kids. The doctors say that being on a school buss would be too much stress for all of them and that it would put them and the other kids in danger..What a load of bull shit right? Not only can they not ride the buss but..they have to take certain classes. Special needs classes. Maka isn't special needs. She's really smart..Black Star not so much but still. They don't belong in special needs. It pisses her off to no end.._

_Her mind may be broken but she isn't stupid._

_Justin was able to pull an act..so the school thinks he's ok enough to take regular classes..while for some reason they still believe Maka is too 'unstable' for something like that._

_She's getting hot just thinking about it._

_As Maka is about to walk out of the door Sid grabs her arm, stopping her._

_"How you holding up? Did you sleep ok?" He gives her that warm look..a look Maka thinks that her real father must have looked at her with.._

_But she wouldn't know about that._

_"I slept fine..I'm good." She gives him a forced smile. Maka didn't sleep at all last night._

_Sid gives her a smile before letting her go._

_Maka walks past him..only then does she let her smile fall._

* * *

_Maka taps her pencil on her desk impatiently, her face propped up by her hand, a bored expression gracing her face._

_The teacher is late once again._

_"Throw it over here Soul!" Black Star stands on his desk in the front of the class room, waving his arms in the air._

_"This isn't cool dude.." Maka looks over to see Soul, the albino grinning that sharp grin as he throws a paper ball at the other boy, which Black Star catches and lets out a roar of triumph. Soul must feel her gaze because he looks over at her and winks._

_Maka scoffs and looks away from the boy, a look of irritation on her face now._

_Soul is Black Star's best friend. He comes over all the time to the house and they spend all most all their time together. Needless to say she sees this boy a lot and in her opinion he's just as annoying as Black Star. Maybe if he didn't have a crush on her it wouldn't be so bad..but he does and he makes it obvious. Always touching her in subtle ways, grinning at her, taking off his shirt when ever he gets the chance to. She isn't going to lie, he has a nice body but she just doesn't like him like that. He's retarded. He's obsessed with being cool, and those red eyes hold something like madness._

_Him and Black star are their own kind of crazy and she rather not touch that thank you._

_Maka hates this class..it's always loud and something stupid always happens. Usually being caused by Black Star and Soul but not always._

_Being as bored as she is her eyes start to roam the class room. There's only seven kids in here including herself..and of course they're all crazy._

_Next to Soul's desk is a girl that is giggling to herself as she colors a piece of paper a bright yellow. Her name is Patty and she never does anything but make paper animals. Most the time it's giraffes but Maka's seen her make a penguin and a elephant before. Patty is unpredictable. One minute she's a giggling kid and the next minute she's a scary psycho path. Let's just say you don't mess with her. Maka's heard rumors she use to live on the street with her sister, making a living out of robbing people before they were adopted. Maka doesn't know if she believes the rumors but she likes Patty. She doesn't get under her skin like most of the people in this class..and she makes her cute paper bunnies every once and a while._

_Next to Patty is a boy or girl, she doesn't really care to know. This person has dark hair that slicks to his face, his lips downward looking like a triangle as grumbles to himself about 'Noah' this and 'Noah' that. Who ever this is, he is obsessed with the person that adopted him. It's too weird to be just appreciation. He's definably hot for this 'Noah' person. Maka doesn't like him. He pisses her off so she doesn't look at him for too long._

_Maka's eyes fall beside her and she sighs._

_Kid sits next to her, his face deep in concentration as he takes his time setting up his pencils and books so that there's the same amount on both sides. Kid really shouldn't be in this class. He just has OCD..yes, it's bad OCD but still. She feels bad for him, he really has to deal with crazy people when he's just..to much of a perfectionist. Kid is the closest person she has to a friend..he's always there for her and they do their homework together. She likes working wit him because he's smart, he knows what he's talking about just like she knows what she's talking about. If only he wasn't obsessed with symmetry..he could go so far._

_As she watches Kid fuss over the pencils..she feels someone watching her._

_Maka turns in her seat, her eyes locking onto the last kid in this class..the one that sits all alone in the back corner. His pale blue eyes widen before they skit away from her gaze, his face getting red as he fidgets with his fingers. Maka continues to look at him, taking in his plain grey shirt and those faded jeans..that choppy hair and vampire pale skin._

_She doesn't like him the most._

_He doesn't talk..when he does you can barely hear him. He's shy, she supposes but he trembles to much for his own good. Maybe she's being harsh but..it just pisses her off that he always stares at her. Always. When ever she's not looking at him she feels his gaze on her. It's uncomfortable and when she looks back at him he always looks away, getting red in the face, acting like she's the one that makes him uncomfortable. She doesn't understand why out of every one he decided to stare at her with those haunting eyes._

_Maka doesn't know anything about him..she doesn't even know his name..but she's sure it starts with a c.._

_She glares at this boy, even though the more she stares at him, the more he trembles but she doesn't care._

_She's getting tired of his eyes._

_Those blue pools of desperation and anxiety..mixed with something else._

_Maka may sound like she's this kid's bully but she's not. She's never even spoken to the guy..never even touched him..like she said she doesn't even know his name.._

_But she knows that he stares at her. All. The. Fucking. Time._

_She hates the way he trembles, the way he won't speak up, the way he lets everyone walk over him, the way his eyes shift all over the place..but most of all, she fucking hates that he won't look at her. He will stare at her all he wants when she's not looking..but as soon as she looks at him, he looks away..he never looks at her when she looks at him. He just freaks out like he is now, twitching and shaking like a demon from hell is staring at him. It pisses her off so much. So he can stare at her but she can't look at him? Is they're something so fascinating about her that he has to watch her every movement? Yet he doesn't talk to her, hasn't even said a simple 'hello'._

_No, he just stares at her with those eyes._

_Maka stares at him till the boy looks like he's about to have a heart attack, his face matching his pink hair, his trembling getting so bad that he's shaking the table with him. She almost wants to yell at him, to ask him why he fucking stares at her all the time but she bites her tongue. Maka's not cruel but she feels her face get hot with anger. This guy is more of a chick then her..he's so delicate, so fail.._

_What the hell?_

_Maka watches as he stares intently at the floor..not even peeking up to glance at her. Some of the other kids are starting to notice the disturbance in the class room.._

_She sighs as she turns around in her chair, taking her eyes off the pink haired boy..sparing him._

_Right when she turns around though..she feels his fucking eyes on the back of her head. ..and she means right when she turned around._

_You got to be fucking kidding me!_

_Maka hits the table in her anger..the doctors also said she has anger issues..well fuck them and fuck that boy. She doesn't like to be stared at and he just won't fucking stop! What does he want from her? Why does he look so fucking needy? What does she have that makes him so intent on looking at her? What is-_

_"Perfect!" Kid suddenly cheers breaking her thoughts as he looks at this desk with sparkling eyes. "Sorry it took me longer then I usually do Maka..I just had some trouble getting the right side to completely match with the-" Kid looks up at her..his face falls in the up most horror, the boy choking on his words. "What is that ghastly thing on your face?!"_

_The boy's scream gets all the other kids to look at her..even though the pink haired boy already was, of course._

_"What?" Maka frowns slightly at how he looks at her with disgust. Kid points to the right side of her face. She reaches up, her eyes lighting in realization as she feels the small metal ball on her upper lip. "Oh a piercing. Got my Monroe done."_

_She just turned 18 last weak. She didn't have a party, she didn't want one and who would she invite if she did? All she has is Kid..and he gets on her nerves if she's around him too much. She doesn't have a high tolerance of anyone._

_Maka spent her 18th birthday in her bed sleeping..She wanted to sleep the whole day but of course Justin got her up and made her go out with him. He said it's good to celebrate birthdays, it's a way to thank God for another year of a life he granted. That's a nice way to think of it, But Maka just thinks of it as another year closer to dying. Oh yeah, she's an optimistic can't you tell? Any way Justin took her out, took her to town and then it finally hit her..she's fucking 18 years old. It didn't take long for her to find the nearest tattoo pallor, dragging a protesting Justin along with her, having to hear him talk about 'it's not right' and 'your body is a temple for the lord!'. Maka of course didn't listen to him, and after seeing she was set on her ways, Justin just sighed before doing a prayer she guesses for her soul._

_Maka didn't know what she was getting when she got in there..she just wanted something. Something to add onto herself, to make her feel different, or new, or special. But she isn't any of those things. She's just the girl with the broken mind._

_After looking through a couple books of piercings and tattoos they had at the tattoo place Maka decided on getting her Monroe done. She always thought it was cute, and Marilyn Monroe is someone she looks up to. Yes, she was a slut but she was gorgeous and you can't help but to respect her in a way._

_The piercing was painless._

_The needle going through her lip felt just like someone pressing hard on her lip. It didn't hurt at all. She bled a little, freaked out at the sight of her blood but the guy who pierced it said it was normal. Having a needle sticking out of your lip looks awesome by the way but she's getting off track. He put the jewelry in and Maka's had this piercing since two days ago. She loves it even though her family seems to detest it but oh well. It only matters what she thinks and she thinks it's fucking awesome. Of course she got it done during the weekend so no one at school has seen it yet..until now that is._

_Maka plays with the peircing in her mouth with her tongue just to make sure it's still there, and sure enough it is._

_"Well take it out!" Kid looks like he's close to hyperventilating. "O-Or get another one on the other side! That thing ruins your perfect symmetry Maka..it ruins it!" His eyes get watery and he looks away from her, putting a hand over his mouth. "Oh I can't look.."_

_"Sorry Kid but I don't want two of them and I'm definably not taking this baby out. I love it two much." She pokes out her lip to prove her point.._

_"You must take it out!" Kid looks at her with panic in his eyes before he laches onto her, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Please Maka..I beg of you.."_

_"Good luck with that." Black Star grunts, crossing his arms. "I've been trying to get her to take it out since she got it and if a god like me can't make her listen, a lowly subject like you definably can't!"_

_"Hey Black star, shut the fuck up." Patty's voice gets low causing him to tense before she looks at Maka and gives her a warm smile. "I like it! Don't listen to what these poo brains are saying! Big sis got her lower lip peirced and it's adorable!" Patty looks over at Soul and Black star giving them that deadly look again. "Say Maka looks adorable or else.."_

_"Pssh you don't scare me Patty-"_

_"Maka you look fucking adorable." Soul takes a step forward, giving her a sharp grin, and a wink. Black Star gives him a disgusted look._

_"Gross dude."_

_"Noah has his ear pierced." That dark haired boy buts in, messing with his pencil absentmindedly._

_That pink haired kid in the corner seems to be mumbling something to himself, his cheeks tinting a slight pink._

_"I don't care if it's cute, sexy, hot I only care about the symmetry and that thing is ruining it!" Kid shakes her sightly. "P-Please..take it out or get another one..it's to much to see that..thing ruin your face!"_

_"Kid.." Make cups his cheeks, causing him to tense, his eyes slightly shaking. "I like you, I really do but your going to have to deal with this. I don't want another one and I'm not taking it out. Look, think of this piercing as something that can't be changed..like your hair. You can't change that but you deal with it so why can't you-"_

_"Your right! I'm disgusting! How dare I talk about your face when I look like this!" Kid pulls away from her to point at those three white lines on half his hair. "I'm hideous! Disgusting! Trash!" The boy hits his head on the desk before he starts banging his fist against it. "I'm asymmetrical garbage! I'm nothing but a loser!"_

_"Nah..your..your not.." Maka pats his back awkwardly. "..You just have some white lines in your hair..it's no big deal-"_

_"No big deal?!" Kid whips his head up to glare at her, Maka's hand sinking away from his back. "Everything must be balanced yet I can't even balance my own hair! How disgraceful! How ugly! Oh I'm sorry you have been cursed with me-"_

_"Hush." Maka puts a hand on his face causing him to tense. "Your not garbage. You're my friend. I except you for how you are, white lines and all. If I can except that..don't you think you can except this piercing on my face?"_

_Kid breathes heavily for a moment..Maka feeling his eye lashes brushing against her hand every time he blinks. He's blinking a lot. Maka knows he's thinking, trying to get his mind together._

_"..I'll try.." He finally speaks and Maka takes her hand from his face._

_"Good." Maka gives him a grin._

_Kid looks at her lip..before he bites his own and looks away._

_"Just don't look at it..it's not there..don't think about it..this is Maka..this is Maka.." He chants to himself before he takes a deep breath. Kid looks over at her..looks her in the eyes..all that disgust gone from his eyes..he gives her a warm smile. "Sorry about that..you know how I get."_

_"Yeah I do." Maka rolls her eyes._

_"Aren't you two cute." Soul grumbles as he glares away from them._

_"No, they're fucking gross." Black Star wrinkles his nose. "I swear you two mind as well date you two are fucking perfect for each other-"_

_"N-No!" That pink haired boy suddenly screams from the back, causing everyone to tense and turn to look at this boy..the boy that never says anything. The pink haired boy squeaks when he realizes all eyes are on him now..his face beet red as he looks to the ground. "..S-Sorry..c-can't control t-those random out burst.." He mumbles so quietly Maka can barely hear what he said._

_They all give him a look before they turn back around to continue their conversation but Maka continues to stare at this boy in the corner..what's his deal?_

_"What a weirdo." Black star grunts as he sticks his had down his pants and starts to scratch..there._

_"..Uh dude.." Soul gives him a odd look._

_"What?" The blue haired boy gives him a confused look.._

_"..Not cool." Soul sighs as he takes a seat in his chair._

_"Black Star get your hands out of your pants. How many times do I have to tell you this? If I see it again I'm going to have to dissect you." Every one tenses as the teacher walks in, his stone eyes taking in all his students..his experiments before his eyes fall on Black star. He doesn't look mad, his threat was said with a blank face which makes it all the more creeper._

_"I'm itchy!" He protest but he takes his hand out of his pants..and then he sniffs it._

_"Dude!" Soul punches him in the shoulder._

_"Gross!" Patty wines throwing a paper ball at the back of his head._

_"Disgusting!" Kid throws two of his pencils at the boy._

_"Black star your such a douche." Maka gives him her middle finger. "I'm surprised you haven't past out from your 'no shower in a week' stench."_

_"This is the smell of a god." He moves his hand in the air as if moving it's smell closer to the other kids. "Take a whiff! May it make your day almost as bright as me!"_

_"Black Star." Stein gives him a look, irritation breaking that blank face. "Do I need to send you out?"_

_"No." He grumbles as he crosses his arms on his desk, a scowl on his face. "Damn just trying to share my godliness.."_

_"Alright, today we are going to go over that test that..you all failed." His eyes scan the room before stopping on her. "Except for Maka of course. If you like you can grade papers for me while I teach the rest of them."_

_"No thanks." Maka gives him a look. "I'd rather just sit her then do your job for you professor."_

_"How the hell did I fail?" Black star stands up, his face one of shock. "I had a good feeling about that test! I know I did awesome! Your lying!"_

_"Black star you got all of the questions wrong..including the first one..which was.." Stein grabs a paper from his desk and looks at it.. "The question was 'Who was George Washington?' and you put 'The guy who invented the light bulb.'"_

_"Yeah! He invented the light bulb by flying a kite and when the lighting hit it, the kite turned into a light bulb!" Black Star grunts. "Duh."_

_"..Black Star just.." Stein shakes his head. "Just no."_

_"No? Don't talk back to your god!" Black Star fumes._

_"Alright moving on. Soul..you did much better then Black Star that is for sure..but I noticed that you wrote the answers on the test word for word like it was right out of the book. If your going to cheat be smarter about it."_

_Soul grumbles about this being 'so not cool'._

_"Patty..drawings are nice but this isn't art class. You actually have to write words for the questions instead of nice pictures of animals."_

_"They're not just nice, they're fucking awesome!" Patty pounds on her desk. " How can you go wrong with a drawing of a giraffe?"_

_"Apparently very wrong." Stein turns his cold gaze on the black haired boy. "Gopher, you did good for the most part but you made some very common mistakes. I know your smarter then that, make sure to do better next time."_

_He only nods but he looks irritated._

_"Now Kid..I know your abilities and I believe you would have aced the test..if not for the fact you only got to writing your name and answering the first couple of questions. You don't have to be perfect with your name. There's no points in writing it you know?"_

_"I had to make it symmetrical." Kid states matter-o-factory as he puts his hands on the desk, looking at him with his posture straight._

_"Work on your time." Stein gives him a look before his eyes fall on the boy in the back. "Crona you seem to be having trouble all over. You didn't seem to be even trying, you skipped most of the questions."_

_Maka doesn't look back but she knows he's probably twitching or looking like he's about to cry or something. He doesn't say anything so Stein goes on._

_"Lets start the lesson.." The man walks over to the black board, picks up some chalk before he starts writing on it. "First off..can any body tell me who George Washington was?"_

_"He was the guy who invented the light bulb!" Black star blurts out._

_"No, he was the first president." Soul gives him a look._

_"Pff. Wow do you hear this guy?" Black star starts laughing annoyingly. "He thinks George Washington was a president..what a dumb ass!"_

_"Oh fucking hell.." Maka groans rubbing her head._

_"George Washington was a president, the first one." Stein turns to look at the boy._

_"No he wasn't!"_

_"Yes he was he-"_

_"Don't try to tell me who George Washington was! I know my history! I know him so well we would be fucking homies if he didn't live so far away in Canada."_

_Stein blinks._

_"Black star your so stupid!" Patty giggles. "He lives in Africa!"_

_"I think he lives up both your asses." Gopher suddenly grunts causing him to get two deadly glares from Patty and Black Star._

_Oh yeah, another fun day at class._

_"No fighting-" Stein's command is two late. Patty and Black Star jump up, tackling the raven haired boy. Soul jumps in to back Black star up and Kid starts having a freak out because their messing up the desks._

_Maka hits her head on her desk, a head ache forming and hurting her.._

_Even with all that's going on..with Stein fighting with the kids, trying to get them to stop..chairs flying across the room..Maka still feels that boy's gaze on her..He's staring at her with all this going on.._

_She's to pissed off._

* * *

"_Thank god that's over!" Maka grumbles as she marches out of the school, Kid trotting by her side. "I swear every day something fucking crazy happens."_

_"Well we are in a class for the menatlly unstabled.." Kid sighs as they walk down a dirt path..it leads into the forsest and if they continue to follow it..it leads to her old, creepy home. Kid looks over at her. "Do you need any help with the home work tonight? Would you like me to come over?"_

_"I think I'm good." Maka rubs her temples. "I'm probably going to bed when I get home..I'm exhusted."_

_"Sleeping so much isn't healthy for you Maka." Kid frowns as they make their way into the forest, the trees shadows casting lightly over his face._

_"A lot of things aren't healthy but people do them any way." She kicks a rock by her feet. "I'm no different. I do things even when I'm not suppose to."_

_"You know I worry about you.." Kid stops, grabbing her wrist so she stops with him. He looks at her with those yellow eyes full of concern. Of course she doesn't like it and she tries to get out of his grip but he holds onto her firmly. " You stay up all night just to sleep the day away..Your looking more pale as the days go by and you seem..more irritated. Are you ok Maka?"_

_"I'm fine." That's a lie. She's not okay at all._

_Kid frowns. Maybe he knows it's a lie but she doesn't care._

_"I think I want to walk myself home today Kid.." She rips her hand from his grip, giving him a look._

_"..Alright.." He takes a step closer before he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, pressed agaisnt his chest, his mouth on the top of her head. "Please be careful..and if you need someone to talk to i'm always here..you know that."_

_"..I know.." She mumbles into his chest before he pulls away._

_Kid stares into her eyes a long momemnt before he leans in.._

_"May I?" His voice is soft against her lips._

_She doesn't know why he still asks. Why he still treats her like they have never kissed before. They have, countless times. Maka doesn't care for him, she's not sure she even likes him like that but kissing him gives her a release. It gives her a good feeling for the moment and she likes that. Maka thinks these kisses mean more to the boy though..she sees the way he looks at her. He wants more from her then just her lips. He wants her to commit to him, to be his girl friend but that's not going to happen. Maka isn't going to be tied down. She trust Kid enough to share in this experience though..and if it's just physical she doesn't mind it although Kid hasn't tried anything else other then kissing her._

_"Go ahead." She speaks with a bored tone._

_Kid leans in and presses his lips against hers..his hands going to rest at her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. His kiss is soft but Maka doens't want soft. She deepens the kiss, her tongue rubbing against his. She feels Kid's body get warm..and his heart is beating so fast. Maka's heart has kept the same beat. He kisses her so passionately, his hands moving from her waist to play with her hair, treating her with so much care it's sickening._

_"I love you Maka.." He breaks the kiss, his uneven breathing still on her lips as he looks her in the eyes..they're bright with passion and life._

_"Okay." Is all she says. She doesn't love him. He's only a release..a feeling that she's ok with. Kid is confused._

_"Do you love me..?" He holds her tightly, his eyes searching hers..but they're as dull as her expression._

_"No." She answers bluntly. "Kid I thought we agreed that this was just for fun..you know kind of like a 'no strings attached' thing."_

_"Does it really just have to be something we do for fun?..Couldn't it be more?" Kid pulls her closer. "..Couldn't we be more?"_

_"More?" Maka blinks at him..hoping he'll just drop it._

_"Yes more..like couldn't we be together? Couldn't you let me call you my girl? We have perfect chemistry together..and we already do things a couple would do. I care a lot for you Maka..your a girl I don't want to just have 'fun' with. I want to be with you."_

_"..Isn't this enough though?" Maka forces her smile. "I mean..come on.." She gives him a nudge on the shoulder. "I'm giving you the perfect deal! You know..you get to kiss me..and your not tied down so you can see other girls and-"_

_"I don't want any other girl but you Maka." He rubs her cheek gently. "your the one I want. Your the only one I want."_

_"..What do you want from me?" Maka snaps although she already knows the answer..she just doesn't want to think about it. "..If you want more then the kissing I can give you a hand job if that's what you want. Hell, just say the word and i'll get on my hands and knees and blow you."_

_"T-That's not what I'm talking about!" Kid blushes viscously and shakes his head. He swallows hard before he looks her back in the eyes. "I think your confused Maka..I don't care about those things. Just kissing you is enough but..I want to have you as my own. To call you my girl."_

_"No, Your the one that's confused Kid." Maka pushes him away from her. "I told you when we started this that it means nothing. It hasn't meant anything this whole time so why are you trying to change it now?"_

_"..It's always meant something to me." Kid frowns, his eyes shinning with a bit of hurt but Maka doesn't feel guilty at all._

_"..Look if you can't handle this then we can cut it out. We can go back to the way we use to be and act like this never happened."_

_"N-No.." Kid shakes his head..looking at her with desperate eyes. "..I don't want to pretend like this never happened..because it did and I love this Maka..I just wish you'd let me have you."_

_"My body is yours." She looks at him blankly. "But if your asking for love..your out of luck."_

_Kid nods numbly..that hurt look still in those yellow orbs._

_"Well..I know you want to get home..i'll see you tomorrow?"" Kid gives her a forced smile._

_"Yup." Maka watches the boy turn and start to head the opposite way down the dirt path..his posture is still straight..but she can see his shoulders are slumped a bit._

_It's not like this is her fault. She told him. She warned him. Maka told him from the beginning their kisses mean nothing..that when they touch each other it's not because she loves him, it's just a lust, just a want to fell good. He agreed to her..but now Maka wonders if he ever understood. She's not so sure he even understands now._

_Maka sighs before she turns around, about to head home herself-_

_Then she feels it..that all too familair feeling of someone watching her._

_Maka whips around, all her hairs sticking up as her eyes fall on those blue eyes. The pink haired boy from school is looking at her, peeking from around a tree. When he notices he's been spotted out, he squeaks in alarm before he turns on his heel and starts to run away.._

_She's filled with a rage she doesn't understand. Staring at her in school is one thing..but now this guy is following her! He's stalking her! Before Maka can stop herself she's running after this guy, her anger getting the best of her. She's tired of him. Tried of his stares. Tired of not knowing why he stares._

_The boy continues to run..but Maka doesn't think he knows she's running after him. He's slow, his twitching causing him to stumble a couple of times, almost falling down on his face but by some miracle he keeps running._

_No more playing games._

_Maka pumps her legs to their limit..and without thinking about it she tackles this boy, knocking him down to the ground, surprising him causing the boy to scream as he hits the ground hard with Maka being on top of him. His face is in the dirt and she' sitting on his back._

_"What the hell is your problem?" Maka growls down at this boy._

_She gets a muffled response, his body shaking her he's trembling so bad._

_Maka gets off of him to let him up but stays close enough so if he tried to run she could just reach out and stop him. The boy stands up, stumbling clumsily befor he gets his footing back. He slowly turns his head towards her..his eyes meet hers for a split second before he squeaks and looks down at the ground. His body is trembling worse and he looks like he's about to puke._

_"Well? What the fuck were you doing watching me like that?" She crosses her arms as he turns his body towards her..but his eyes still haven't left the ground._

_"..I-Is he your b-boy friend?"_

_"What?" Maka is taken a back by this question..one, because he's never actually talked to her before and two, because she wasn't expecting that._

_The boy tenses, his eyes shifting from right to left. He grips the end of his shirt into a ball, a deep frown on his face. "..T-That boy..I think h-his name is Kid..a-are you with him? I-I saw you.." He trails off, distain in those eyes of his but he still won't look at her._

_"That's none of your business." Maka snaps. " But since your so fucking nosy I'll tell you. He isn't my boy friend. He's just a guy I kiss for kicks. It doesn't mean anything. It's just for fun."_

_"O-Oh." The boy seems to perk up a bit at this._

_"I answered your question..so answer mind. What were you doing spying on me? Why do you always stare at me? Are you my stalker or something?" Maka's voice is sharp._

_"N-No I-I!" The boy's face gets dark, his words coming too fast out of his mouth. "I-I just..u-um..I-I wasn't stalking..I-I'm not a stalker but you probably think I am..g-gah! I-I didn't want you to think I'm some creeper! I-I'm not a stalker I just-"_

_"Are you talking to me or to the ground?" Maka cuts him off, not able to help it. He still hasn't looked at her..and she's not sure why this bothers her so much._

_"..Y-You.." He keeps staring at the grass._

_"Then look at me. Your talking to me so look." Her voice gets hard when she sees how much he tenses._

_"I-I can't.."_

_"What do you mean you can't? You stare at me all the fucking time! Why is looking at me when we talk so much different?"_

_"I-I can't look in your eyes..i-it's too..p-painful." The boy bows his head, his voice no more then a whisper. Maka's hard look falls at how..sad he sounded..how genuine it sounded.._

_They're silent for a moment._

_"..D-Do you know who I am?" His soft voice breaks the silence but he doesn't lift his head up._

_"..Uh." Maka tries to recall his name but it escapes her..curse her broken mind and it's broken memories. "..Your a dude in my class?" She tries._

_"..T-That's all?" She can hear the frown in his voice. "..Y-You don't remember who I am?.. D-Do you even know my name?"_

_"..It starts with a c right?"_

_"..Y-You don't remember.." The boy grips his arm tightly..his voice so quiet..it's almost a whimper. "I-It's worse then I thought.."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Maka raises an eye brow. " You know I've only known you for a year..we've never talked so it's not that shocking that I don't remember-"_

_"Y-You have known me for much longer then that!" His breathing is becoming uneven. " W-We were friends when we were kids..d-don't you remember?..a-anything at all?"_

_"..Dude I don't know you like that." Maka blinks at how shaky he's getting. "I barely know you-"_

_"P-Please you h-have to remember!" The boy grabs her arm suddenly but his head is still bowed. "P-Please you have to remember y-your promise..y-you promised me Maka.."_

_"I didn't promise you shit!" Maka growls as she struggles with this boy, trying to get his hand off of her but he has a firm girp. "Get off!"_

_"Y-You promised!" His voice cracks and she wonders slightly if he's crying._

_"Get off me!" Maka screams, something stirring in side her._

_She smacks him across the face. The sound of the hit echoing through the forest. He lets go of her..his arm going limp to his side._

_"I don't know who the fuck you are. I didn't promise you anything. Stop stalking me and stop staring at me all the fucking time!" Maka fumes._

_The boy slowly lifts his head up..his eyes finally meeting her own..they're watery and his cheek is red from her hit._

_"..M-Maka.." He trembles as he reaches out a hand towards her. "P-Please..y-you have to remember.."_

_"There's nothing to remember." Maka takes a step back before she turns her back on him. "If I find you out side my house or something like that i'm calling the cops on your ass."_

_"M-Maka-"_

_"I'm leaveing. Don't follow me." She walks away from him, never turning to look back at him._

_"..Y-You promised.." He mumbles pitfully..she hears his voice crack again._

_Maka just keeps on walking. Another memory her broken mind will forget._

* * *

_"Holy shit!" Black star stands on the couch, his eyes narrowed at the TV screen as he visously pushes buttons on his controller._

_"Dude on your left!" Soul barks out an order, him pushing the buttons on his controller just as fast._

_"I see it, I see it!" Black star roars, pushing his buttons faster._

_Maka sighs putting a book mark in the new book she just got called 'Hush, hush'. There's no way she can continue to read in here with these two idiots playing 'Black ops' like it's something serious._

_"Having trouble?" Maka looks over to see Justin smiling at her gently, his marker in his bible. "They are being rather loud aren't they? You want to go some place more quiet?"_

_"Yeah." Maka gives the two fat heads a look of irritation before she gets up with the blonde boy. "Your room or mine?"_

_"Yours." Justin turns and starts to walk up the stairs with Maka right behind him. They always do this..when ever Soul and Black star get too annoying they retreat together to read or just talk in their rooms. Justin is her favorite brother. He's so kind to her even though his lectures about the bible can get annoying. She puts up with it._

_The blonde haired boy walks till he's in front of her door and he opens it, walking in. Maka walks in after him and shuts the door._

_"Much better." Justin sighs in contentment as he walks over to her bed and sits down, opening his bible he begins to read._

_Maka just walks over and sits next to him, opening up her own book..but she can't read. All she can think about is that boy and his odd words. Why was he so set on her knowing him? Why was he so upset? Why does she even care? Maka can't stop thinking about that look he gave her before she left..it was complete and utter desperation. He needed something from her but Maka doesn't know what on earth she has that he needs. _

_She tries to focus on the words in her book..but they don't make sense..her mind can't get off of him._

_"..You promised.." His soft voice sounds through her head causing her to tense up._

_A hand touches hers causing her to jump, and for a split second she thinks it's that boy, about to grab her arm like he did..but her eyes fall on Justin and she visibly relaxes._

_"Are you ok?" He looks at her with concern, his hand not leaving hers._

_"I'm fine.." She looks away to pretend like she's reading._

_"You have that look in your eyes." Justin takes the book away from her gently, marks her place and sets it beside them. "Come on, tell me what's bothering you. Don't try to lie either..by the grace of god I can sniff a lie out better then any lie detector so be truthful."_

_Maka looks at him a moment..thinking about it._

_She trust Justin. He's the guy she goes to if she needs to talk..it's kinda like talking to a priest a confessional. You know you can tell them anything and they won't tell a soul..it's only between them..and after she's done she feels clean..she feels relieved. Justin gives her the feeling of absolution. _

_On most days Maka wouldn't hesitate to tell him what's bothering her..but for some reason this boy is different. She doesn't want to talk about him..she wants to forget._

_"It's Kid." Maka sighs, running a hand through her hair. This isn't a complete lie. He's bothering her too._

_"What about him?" Justin frowns at that._

_"He wants more from me."_

_"What?!" Justin stands up, looking appauled. "What a pervert! You do not need that sin on you Maka! Don't let him take advantage of you-"_

_"I'm not talking about sex." Maka grunts._

_"..Your not?" Justin calms down a little, a sigh of relief escaping his lips._

_"No. Kid wants a relationship with me." Maka shakes her head. "And I don't want one. I just want to have fun."_

_"..I told you this would happen." He sighs again. "You can't just have fun with a boy with out some feelings being attached..do you have feelings for him?"_

_"No." Her answer is blunt. there is no hesitation._

_Justin gives her a long look..before he leans in.._

_Maka's mind cracks..it does this a lot where it skips a scene and she can't remember what happen. One time she went to the pet store..and her mind cracked. When she got control of herself she was back at home with her new pet bunny. It's odd but she's learn to live with it._

_When her mind clicks back into place she sees Justin lean away from her, a hand resting on her cheek._

_"I don't know what to tell you about Kid..But know i'm always here for you. " Justin looks her in the eyes._

_"I know." She smiles at him. "..Your an awesome brother you know that?"_

_"Yes." Justin gives her an odd smile..it almost seems forced. "Well I think i'm going to retire to my room..are you going out tonight?"_

_"Nah I'm just going to sleep." Maka yawns to prove her point._

_"Sweet dreams. May god keep you safe." Justin gives her a smile before he leaves, shutting the door behind him._

_Maka waits till she hears his door open and close before she gets up. There's no way she's getting any sleep tonight, not with that pink haired boy running through her head..and this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_ Maka walks over to the window and opens it. She looks back at her empty room for a moment before she hops out of he widow onto the ledge below it. She does a leap and grabs a branch of a tree that's out side her window. Carefully she climbs down till her feet touch solid ground. Then she's off._

* * *

_Having a broken mind sucks. Maka has lost so much of her memory..even small things like what she did yesterday..or a mintue ago._

_ It's scary really._

_ Always forgetting. Always remembering. It's a painful process but she has to deal with it. The doctor's said that her mind broke because of her parents. Maybe the doctors told her what happen to them..but she doesn't remember. She forgot. She forgot everything about them._

_But maybe that's ok._

_Times like this..when her head hurts too much..she likes to walk out side..feel the cool breeze against her skin. She likes to imagine the wind is someone hugging her..that it cares for her as she walks alone in the dark. Maka knows she's fucked up in the head. When she thinks about how fucked up she is..she likes to go to the park._

_She doesn't know what it is about the small park..but it always puts her mind at ease._

_That's why right now she's swinging on the swings..humming a tune to herself. She doesn't know how long she's been here but it's getting dark..the sun is setting. She probably should be getting home.._

_Maka sighs as she hits her feet on the dirt ground, stopping her high swing before she hops off. She hates leaving this place..the park makes her feel warm inside..like she found a lost friend._

_ Don't ask why she feels like this. She's crazy after all._

_She hums tunelessly as she makes the short walk back to her house, the park is only 10 minutes away so that's a bonus. She's always here..and it's like her safe haven. No one goes to the park at night..except her of course._

_Maka is ready for bed..her neck is starting to hurt her and she can feel her eyes droop. Her nice warm bed sounds good right about now-_

_She stops in her tracks, her eyes falling on the front door of her home._

_It's open._

_Maka frowns.._

_Why would the door be open like that? Sid always locks the door at night.. She walks towards it cautiously..something stirring inside her. She feels this is dangerous..she feels like she should just leave, run from this place and never turn back but.._

_She's never had good judgement._

_"Guys?" Maka calls softly as she enters the house and shuts the door behind her. She kicks off her shoes before looking around. It's dark..the house eerily quiet._

_No one answers her._

_Well..duh they're probably all sleeping-_

_That's when she hears a growl..followed by a whimper.._

_Then it goes silent again._

_Maka's legs move with out her telling them too..she runs towards the sound..a dread gripping her heart._

_There's a bang, a rustle, then silence yet again._

_Maka runs into the kichen..only to stop dead in her tracks._

_Sid lays on his side, his dull eyes staring back at her, a steady stream of blood falling out of the cut on his neck. He's dead. Another body lays beside him..her 'mother' has been stabbed multiple times in the back, her blood staining the floor._

_Maka's mouth is open in a silent scream as she takes in all this..then her eyes fall on the cause of this._

_The pink haired boy stands in the middle of the kitchen, panting with a bloody knife in his hand, his clothes are stained red and he's glaring at a open window. Maybe he senses her presence because he tenses..slowly turning towards her._

_Maka screams, not able to hold it in any longer..She smells smoke..and hears a crackle of a flame. She turns to see that the living room is on fire..her house is on fire._

_"M-Maka it's not what it-"_

_She doesn't let him finsh. Maka turns on her heel, slips on her father's blood and falls in it, his blood staining her but she's quick to get up._

_She runs out of the house, runs past the flames, runs past the corpses of her family.._

_Maka leaves her house to burn._

_All she can think is survival as she runs into the dark forest..all the while that boy is calling for her..coming after her._

* * *

Maka's mind clicks back into place as the boy takes another step closer, her eyes widen as she forces herself up, bitting back the cry of pain from putting pressure on her twisted ankle.

"Y-Your hurt.." He frowns looking at her foot like he actually cares. Like he's not about to kill her like he killed her family. " P-Please don't run anymore-"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Maka spats, wincing at the pain in her foot. " Me just giving up so you can kill me! It's not happening! Why the hell did you do this to me? Why did you destroy my family?!"

"I-I-"

"Your sick! Your a sick mother fucker! You burned my home! You killed my parents! Why?!" She's screaming, a rage overcoming her fear.

"I-I didn't kill them!-"

"Bull shit I saw you!" Maka takes a step back when he takes a step forward. "..You stabbed them..you killed them.."

"D-Don't you remember what happen last time?" The boy looks at her pleadingly. "D-Don't you remember? I-It wasn't me it w-was-"

"You want to kill me.." Maka takes steps back. "You want to fucking kill me..that's why you been staring at me..that's why you followed me today..you were trying to see where I lived..and shit you must have followed me home didn't you? I didn't know and..shit..your a fucking psycho path and your going to kill me..no..no i'm not going to die..no i'm not going to fucking die!" Maka's screaming now, a panic gripping her heart, her broken mind in overdrive.

"M-Maka please I'm n-not going to hurt you-"

She doesn't listen to his lies.

Maka turns and starts running again, biting her lip at the pain but she forces her body to move. She has to live. She isn't dying yet. The boy calls after her but she just runs faster.

_He's going to kill her. He's going to kill her. He's going to kill her_.

Sweat is dripping down her face, screams coming from her lips, calling for help but she knows no one will help her. She's alone and this boy is going to kill her. The boy keeps begging with her..begging her to stop, to listen to his story but she's not falling for it..

Maka is getting tired and that boy is gaining on her.

She loses her footing and with a high pitch scream she falls..hitting her head hard on a log laying on the ground. She hears a crack, her head bleeding over the forest floor. Maka turns her body around..but she can't get back up..everything is spinning around her..everything looks blurry..She sees a pink blur stop by her..and she feels arms around her..shaking her.

"M-Maka! O-Oh my god Maka! A-Are you ok?! Y-Your bleeding so much! D-Don't worry I'm going to help you, I-I'm going to-"

His voice fades away to nothing.

Her eyes roll back and everything fades away.

Maka's broken mind just got a bit more broken.

* * *

**So what do you think? Next chapter will be in 'wonder land' and the name of this fanfiction will make more sense. If you like mad Crona your going to be pleased with this story. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**I'm feeling a lot better so hopefully my writing won't be as bad. I'll start on the next chapter for forever insane next!**

**Oh and awesome news...I got my tongue pierced! It turns out the guy who said it couldn't be pierced lied to me! I went to a new place today to get my ear done and she told me she could pierce my tongue! Omg i'm so happy! It doesn't hurt at all but my tongue is so swollen right now...but it's worth it XD**

**Request are open for who you want the soul eater cast to be in wonder land! Of course I already have a few picked out, i'm open for the other charters other then Maka and Crona.**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka feels herself floating..her arms are spread out, her legs pressed together as she floats in what seems to be nothingness. Her eyes are closed so she doesn't know where she is..she doesn't know how long she's been here but she never wants to leave this state. It's so peaceful. It's so..nice. Being here floating in whatever this is feels like floating in nice cool water..just letting the waves carry her where ever they want. There's no pain. There's no fear.

There's nothing here.

She feels things brush past her fingers..and her hair moves slowly as if she's really in water but she feels no wetness. She doesn't feel cold or warm.

Maka feels nothing.

She would have stayed like this forever..just floating in this nothingness, enjoying the quiet and solitude..but Maka begins to notice something..

Maka is floating..but she's float slowly downward. She doesn't know why..but this alarms her. It causes her to tense and her eyes to shoot open, ruining the relaxed state she was in.

..What the hell?

Maka looks around with her eyes wide..she watches as old looking clocks float past her, still ticking, with nothing holding them up like nothing is holding her up. A tea pot brushes her hand and she recoils it back, looking at all the cups and pans and such that are floating around her..just floating like they have no purpose. Just like her. Maka can't stop staring at all these things floating by her..she sees a mask with two faces, one side is smiling, the other frowning. She doesn't like it so she looks else where. There's pantings of landscape and a piano that's-

Her eyes get wider at looking at this grand piano..just floating..there must be no gravity here..she must be having some odd dream. Why the hell is all this shit all floating around? Why is she floating around with them? How did she get her? Maka looks down.

It's a straight path down, with things floating every where below her. It's too dark for her to see the ground..and that worries her. How deep is this thing? Maka takes a deep breath and looks back up, calming herself down.

This is just a dream. Just a weird dream with clocks and tea cups..no biggy. Her mind is broken so..having a dream about a broken space in time..a forgotten place from the world fits her huh? Maka just has to wait to wake up..everything is going to be fine..she's going to-

Maka hears a crackle above her..and the smell of smoke fills her lungs causing her to look up. Her chest tightens at seeing what looks to be a fire ball coming down from this hole she's in. It's consuming all that's in it's way, setting the clocks and tea cups on fire. Maka struggles with what ever she's floating in, wanting to fall faster, wanting to get away from the flames. She doesn't want to be taken..she doesn't want to be taken like her family by the flames-

She lets out a cry of pain at how her mind cracks..

Then all of sudden Maka isn't floating anymore. She's falling. Fast.

Maka screams as she drops down this hole, the tea pots and clocks falling with her like someone just turned on the gravity. It's scary. Everything is falling and Maka has a deep fear something is going to crush her, something is going to hit her or anything else..but that's the least of her worries. She's falling at a deadly speed, her hair whipping around from the wind, everything is a blurr around her..but still she feels the heat of the fire on the back of her neck.

This is just a dream..just a dream..

Maka keeps screaming though, her body twisting and doing flips so she sees the fire, the piano, then the bottomless pit she's falling into..soon her body stops spinning so she has to stare at the fire that's getting closer to her. A panic rises in her, her stomach lifting up just to drop to her feet. She feels like puking..Maka gags but nothing comes out. She's going to die..die in this place she doesn't know.. die in this place with the broken tea cups..and clocks..broken like her.

Suddenly the fire stops..it burns out like it never was there.

She doesn't have time to celebrate as her body is turned back around...she screams when she sees the black and white checkered flooring at the end of this hole..at this speed she's going to be splattered. No way she can land this and be ok. Maka puts her hands in front of her face protectively, wanting to close her eyes but she just can't. She's going to have to watch her death, watch as she's crushed and-

Maka jerks to a stop right when her feet are about to touch the floor, it's a violent stop and her stomach gives another painful jump but she doesn't puke. She doesn't have anything to puke. Maka's scream slowly dies as it hits her..she's not going to die..she's going to be ok..What ever is holding her up slowly lowers her to the ground..her feet touch the ground and this force lets her go. Even with being treated with so much care her legs buckle and she falls to her knees, her dress framing out from..

Wait what?

Maka looks down..taking in this light blue dress she's wearing..she touches the ends of it that are on the floor now, feeling just how silky it is..the dress is low cut, showing off her non existent boobs. She notices there's a clock imprinted on the front of her chest..Maka doesn't wear dresses but this one is alright..She looks down at her feet and sees the black flats she has on..

This is such an odd dream..but just go with it Maka.

Maka lets her heart beat slow down before she looks around this place.

She's in a room..a room filled with with broken things. There's some tea cups but they're all shattered and the clocks are smashed. The paintings are torn, and there's rubble every where. A room full of broken things. Forgotten things. Things that use to belong to someone..that use to have a purpose but not anymore. Maka fits right in.

Her eyes fall on a small box by her feet that she didn't notice before..it wasn't there a second ago..but oh well. Nothing makes sense here. Maka picks it up, holding it carefully as she examines the wooden box..it's small..it looks like it would hold jewelry or something of the such. Maka opens it, her curiosity getting the best of her. There's a piece of folded paper inside. She raises an eye brow as she takes it out the box and opens it up, reading it.

" _You better move, or the piano will be paying a tune out of you."_

Maka frowns..what the hell is this?..a piano playing a.. she hears a crack above her and see looks up..to see the piano from before falling straight down toward her. Maka screams as she jumps out of the way just at the last second, she trips over her dress and ends up rolling not so gracefully into a pile of ripped up books. The piano hits the ground hard, pieces of wood flying everywhere, all the keys making a hideous melody as the piano, a long with everything else in here, breaks. Maka covers her face with her hands, shielding herself from any stay pieces of wood..a dusk covers the small room causing her to cough..

That's when she hears the laughter.

It's dark..and it sends shivers down her spine but when she waves the dust away and looks around..there's no one but herself in this room. She must be going crazy..but that doesn't make sense because this is all a dream right? This is-

"My, my. That was a close one my dear." A voice coos, causing goose bumps to take over her arms as she looks around for the owner of this voice..but no one is in here with her. She's alone. " You would have been completely crushed and been made a part of this room. Where everyone would forget you, and leave you to be broken."

"..I'm already broken." Maka forces herself up, brushing the dust from her blue dress as she keeps a watchful eye out for this person. " The piano would have just broke my body, it can't break my mind anymore then it already is."

"Ah, that's where your wrong! Take this broken tea cup for example.." Suddenly a tea cup floats in front of her face..it's pieces are separated and she takes a cautionary step back from it. "It's broken but it always can be broken down more..." The pieces bang against the floor, shattering into smaller pieces. "As long as there is something ..it can always become more broken. The same goes with your mind. You think your broken now but it's going to get so much worse."

"Alright who the hell are you?" Maka snaps as she watches the remainder of the tea cup drop, being let go by whatever was holding it.

She hears him chuckle darkly.

"That's a good question. Who am I? I'm a lot of things but let me ask you a even better question. Who are you?" His voice is slow, Maka making sure she hears every word he speaks..every thing he says sounds like a riddle.

"If I tell you who I am will you tell me who you are?" Maka looks around the room.

"That depends.." He purrs..wait purrs?

"Alright just.." Maka groans..really what choice does she have? She doesn't know where she is, or how to get out. This is the only person she knows that's here right now. "..I'm Maka Albarn. Now tell me who you are?"

"There's not much in a name.." She feels something brush past her..she turns around but nothing's there. " But if your really Maka then you already know who I am."

"No I don't. Look just tell me your name or something..or better yet show yourself!" Maka glares into this empty room.

"Fine I'll give you a hint..I won't tell you my name but I'll tell you what I am. I'm the Cheshire cat.." She hears him laugh madly at that.

"I don't know what the fuck that is but your no cat. Cats don't talk." Maka starts to walk around slowly, still trying to find him.

"How rude! I'm talking right now aren't I? I've talked to you many times before..don't you know my name?"

"No I don't know your name. I've never talked to you before in my life! This is all just some crazy stupid dream and I want out of it!" Maka kicks a broken clock, her rage gtting the best of her. She hates feeling weak..feeling helpless.

"..You don't remember my name?" His voice sounds like..it lost it's darkness..giving way to something else.

"I didn't forget it. I never knew it." She spats.

He's silent a moment..and Maka feels panic tighten her chest..what if he just left? What if she pissed him off enough that he-

"Well didn't you just put me in the _dog house_!" The room is filled with high pitch laughter and Maka has to cover her ears. "No wonder why I was drawn here! Because you have _forgotten_ me! Forgotten me like all these useless cups and clocks!" His voice is rising..he's still laughing but to Maka it sounds like rage.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is. Maybe you have the wrong girl-"

"Did you not say your name was Maka?" His laughter stops causing her to tense.

"..I am Maka I just-"

"You are very messed up my dear.." His voice purrs again..he sounds closer. "Your mind is unsteady, and your heart is untrue..my, my how it will be the end of you."

"Fuck off, I don't need you telling me about myself. You don't know anything about me!" She spats at thin air.." Fucking show yourself!"

"Nah, seeing you get all flustered is a lot more fun..I've been bored lately, there's nothing to do but watch the red queen kill people..and even that gets tiresome after awhile." Maka can tell that this person is smirking. "I forgot how fun it was to play with you..my little cat toy."

"I'm not a fucking toy and this isn't a game! I'm not here for your entertainment! Tell me where the hell we are and how do I get out of here?" Maka marches around, her rage growing by the minute.

"But you know where you are and you know the way out.." He coos.

"No I don't! If I did I would have left a long time ago, I wouldn't be sitting her talking to some ass hole like I am right now if I knew the way out of here."

"Is that anyway to treat someone who has just saved your life?" She feels something brush her hand..something fuzzy but when she looks down nothing's there. "I could have just let that piano squished you like a pancake but I didn't. You should be grateful to me, _my toy_." He purrs that last part.

"I'm not your fucking toy!" Maka's eye is twitching, her face getting hot..she hears him laugh and he's laughing at her. She's getting so pissed off but then what he says hits her..and her expression falls. "..That note was from you?"

"Indeed it was." He seems pleased with this. " See? I'm not such a bad guy after all."

"..Why the hell did you give me a note when obviously you can talk, I mean I was a second from dying!" Maka's anger comes back as she glares at nothing.

"I thought a note would be classier." She can hear his smirk again. "It added a touch of spice don't you think?"

Maka flips off the thin air, not able to help it. This guy, whoever the hell he is, is playing with her. He decided to send her a note instead of warning her vocally..Maka was very close to being crushed and if she didn't act a moment sooner she would be dead right now. And this ass hole is talking about 'class'. He's fucking insane.

"Seriously just tell me how to get out of this place." Maka grips her fist, as she continues to look around this broken room full of broken things.

"Fine, I'll help you my dear..but I want something from you in return." He chuckles darkly at this.

"..What the hell do you want?" Maka has a bad feeling about this. "I'm not doing any 'sell your soul to me' type things."

"Oh I don't want your soul..no, my dear I want your kiss."

Maka blinks at that.

"What?"

"I'll help you out of this place if you promise you'll kiss me." He coos.

"..But you said your a cat.." Maka's eyes narrow suspiciously. " And I don't know anything about you. You could have some disease for all I know."

"I am a cat but why can't you kiss me? I don't have any disease either..well not any one that you could catch.." He laughs madly. "Because you_ already_ have it!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a disease." Maka hates the goose bumps she's getting from his laughter.

"Madness is it's own kind of disease.." His voice is knowing..it's smirking. "It's a disease of the mind."

"I'm not mad..My mind is just broken it doesn't mean i'm mad!" Maka snaps defensively. She hates that. When people say she's 'mad' or 'crazy'. Maka's not crazy..her mind is messed up but she's not crazy. well maybe she is but she doesn't like someone calling her it. She's the only one that can say she's crazy.

"My dear, the fact that you are here proves you are mad." He sneers.

"I-"

"But lets not fight about who's mad and who's not because we're all mad here." He coos. "Now..about that kiss."

"I'm not kissing you." Maka crosses her arms, and glares hoping this person knows she's glaring at him. "You can go to hell."

"I've been there and back _angel_."

"Don't call me angel!" She feels her face get hot, something about that pissing her off more then being called a toy.

"It seems you don't like this name the most so it stays." He sneers. " Last chance _angel_. Agree to kiss me and I'll take you out of this place. Refuse and suffer the consequences."

"Here's your answer." Maka gives her middle finger.

"Oh my. That's a bit more then I asked for but i'll take it." He purrs, his voice dropping to a seductive tone.

"What? N-No!" Maka curses under her breath at how her face got hot from her mistake. "I meant fuck you, it's not happening."

"What a pity." He sounds like he's frowning. "Well..it seems you have company _angel_. Have fun."

"What are you-" Maka takes a step forward, ready to ask him what he's talking about..

Just then the wall farest from her explodes, blocks of brick flying through the air, one barely missing Maka's head as she ducks and takes steps back.

"We found her!" A voice growls through the dust that has formed a cloud, blocking her vision of what the hell did that. Maka takes steps back..her stomach tightening in fear as her back hits the opposite wall..there's no where to go. She's trapped.

The dust blows away, finally letting her see what is before her. Maka's expression falls in bewilderment. A group of..red soldiers? Are standing before her, each holding a weapon like an ax or a lance. They have armor covering their faces, and it seems each soldier has a different get up..but they're all red and their armor represents a playing card. Some having diamonds on their armor, some having hearts. It's like looking at a real live deck of cards..a real deck of cards with weapons and frowns on their lips, the only thing she can see of their face. The rest is covered by a heart mask.

"Grab her!" A soldier barks out, snapping Maka out of her state.

Oh shit.

She looks desperately for a way to get out of this..but this is a small room..and the only way out is from where this group of soldiers came from..and they're all still standing in front of it, guarding it from her.

There is no escape.

Maka puts up her hands in defeat, hoping they won't hurt her if she just gives in to them. The soldiers pile in and soon enough Maka is grabbed and shoved against the wall, her hands being cuffed in front of her, as all the soldiers yell at her.

"If you try to run we're chopping off your feet." A soldier growls in her ear.

Maka nods quickly. She's not running and taking that risk. She likes her feet a lot.

"Why are you doing this?" Maka gets shoved, telling her to walk..she feels something pointy sticking into her back so she starts to walk quickly towards the hole in the wall. "Why am I being arrested? What did I-"

"Shut up!" Maka gets a smack to the face, it stings but she continues to walk because she feels that sharp object still right on her back. " A criminal like you doesn't deserve to speak! Next time you talk I'm cutting off your tongue."

Okay...

Maka isn't going to speak. Her lips are sealed. She likes her tongue too, a lot actually.

She keeps up with the soldiers, well aware of that thing on her back as they push her out of the hole in the wall. The sun is bright and it blinds her a moment as she blinks trying ot get use to it. When her eyes are adjusted she looks around..Maka's in what looks to a clearing..the grass is short and nicely kept, there's trees surrounding them..and it looks like this place must be in the middle of a forest. Her eyes go to the front of this clearing..and she can't help but to raise an eye brow.

A woman sits on a gold throne, her piercing yellow eyes looking boredly at her nails as the soldiers by her side tremble in fear. This woman is wearing a big, blood red dress..a beautiful crown placed on her head, it's gold matching her blonde hair.

A red flag is sent up from seeing this woman.

The soldiers continue to push her..her body starting to tremble in a fear she doesn't under stand. There's a group of red soldiers by the queen..they sit in stands..all looking at her with those heart masks..If Maka didn't know any better..she would say that these soldiers..look like they belong to a jury. Maka's eyes fall on what the soldiers seem to be pushing her to..

A platform with a couple of steps that leads to her own stand before the queen..

Maka knows what this is..

It's an outside court house. She's being put on trial..For what she doesn't know. She just got in this crazy place.

"Get up there and remember what I told you about running." That solider growls into her ear before he shoves her up on the first step. Maka wouldn't dare think about running..there's no possible way she could make it out of this. She walks all the way up the stand..her eyes glued to the queen that still hasn't even looked her way. Her nails are more interesting to her then what's going on here.

"Read the guilty's charges." The queen orders a solider next to her throne bordedly.

"O-Of course queen Medusa." The red solider of spades does a quick bow before he pulls out what looks to be a scroll and opens it, the end falling and hitting the ground. "The guilty that stands before us today has killed innocent people by her own hands, taking away the joy the queen has of doing it herself. This hideous act will be dealt with by the decapitation of the guilty's head."

"Whoa, whoa." Maka can't stop herself and she puts her hands up defensively, looking at this guy with the scroll before looking at the queen. "What are you talking about? I've never killed anyone!"

"If you didn't kill anyone then why does the scroll say you did?" Queen Medusa picks under her nail, still not looking at her with those piercing eyes.

"I don't know why but it's wrong! I didn't kill anyone!-"

"Silence!" A solider growls, holding up his ax like a threat. "How dare you speak to the queen in such a way! To say the scroll is wrong is to say the queen is wrong! Do you dare say that she's wrong?"

"..Well she is wrong. I didn't kill anyone." All the soldiers gasp at her words, they all stare at her like she's some odd new bug that they just found out about..Then they look over at the queen.

Medusa looks up from her nails and finally looks at her, those piercing yellow eyes sending shivers down her spine. Maka feels sweat starting to form on her brow as this woman takes her in..her expression is blank but that makes it all the more worst. Maka can't tell what this woman is thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have said she was wrong but..damn it, she doesn't want to die! And if she can prove her innocence..maybe they will let her go.

"What did you say?" Her voice is dark.

"..U-Um..I said I didn't kill anyone."

"So your saying I'm wrong?"

"..Yeah."

"You dirty whore!" A solider cries out, gripping his lance out of furry as he takes a step forward. "I'm going to kill you right here and now for-"

"Stop." Medusa puts a hand up to him and he tenses, his words dying on his lips. The queen gives Maka a long look..before she smirks. "I find it interesting you actually have the guts to say that I am wrong. So I'll humor you. Tell me... how am I wrong?"

"I didn't kill anyone." Is all Maka can say.

"Is that all you got?"

"..I don't even know who died-"

"Yes you do." Medusa looks over to a solider. "Bring the bodies out."

The red solider bows before he scurries off. They wait a moment in silence before two tables are rolled out in front of her..

Maka's heart sinks as she takes in the two bodies on the table..takes in Sid's dull eyes, and that deep cut in his neck..takes in her 'mothers' back wounds..

"You do know them." Medusa watches as Maka trembles, looking at the lifeless hunks of flesh on these tables. " These are your parents are they not?"

"Yes but..I didn't kill them." Maka can't take her eyes off the bodies..something struggling inside her brain.

"Then who did?" Medusa cocks an eye brow.

"It was.." Maka trails off, trying to think back to that horrible scene..but it hurts. Wasn't someone there with a knife? Or was it just her?..No..no there was someone there..Maka remembers pink hair..but that's it. Shit, this is not the time for her mind to break! She needs this memory! "..It just wasn't me." She finshes lamely.

"Your going to need a better case then that. You have 5 mintues to give me a reason to listen to you or it's off with your head." Medusa's lips curl up into a sick smile.

Maka feels the panic settle in. She can't remember who the fuck she saw in that house! She knew the person didn't she? Fuck not now!..Think of something else! A distraction!

"..Where's your poof?" Maka blurts out causing all the soldiers to look at her.

"Proof?" Medusa says the word weird like she's trying it out for the first time.

"Yeah proof." Maka feels something like hope in her chest. "What makes you so sure that I'm the one that killed them? Where's your evidence that I did this? Do you have any kind of proof?"

"Of course I do." Medusa points to the scroll that solider is holding. "That's all the proof I need."

"What? But how did you even get that scroll? What made someone write it down that it was me?" Maka's getting desperate.

"One of my loyal subjects convicted you. He's not here to testify against you but this scroll is all I need."

"Your just going to believe what one guy says? He could be lying!"

"And so could you. "Medusa counters and Maka flinches. "I trust a loyal servant of mine much more then I do you."

"This isn't fair!" Maka wines out in defeat. She has no proof of her innocence. She's going to die.

"I know." Medusa's smirk grows as she looks over at a solider that's holding a clock. "3 more mintues.."

Maka's brain is about to shut down..What the hell can she say or do to convince this lady that's she's innocent? Maka tries to think back to that incident when she saw her parents dead on the floor..she knows someone else was there..so why can't she remember who it was? Ok, he had pink hair.._he!_ So he was a boy ok..that's a good start now to-

"Two more mintue"

Shit!

Maka tugs at her hair,feeling the panic in her chest, her eyes shaking.

She's going to die.

"_Looks like your in a pickle here angel."_ A voice coos in her head and she tenses..it's him again, the same voice from in that room.

Maka doesn't respond to him..she's panicking too much.

_"..My offer still stands. If you promise to kiss me I will save you from this fate. Just say it..tell me you'll kiss me."_

Maka thinks about it..there's no way she can get herself out of this..and really what does she got to lose? It's just a kiss right?

Maka frowns, her pride setting in.

"I'm not fucking-"

"One more mintue."

_"..Fine!"_ She speaks in her head. ".._I'll kiss you just help me out..I don't want to die."_

"_Excellent choice."_ He purrs. "_Now just open your mouth and I'll do the rest."_

Maka nods and locks eyes with the queen, opening her mouth, wondering what's going to happen.

"Oh my lovely red Queen. Your surely mistaken about this terrible crime I'm being convicted for. I've never killed anything in my life and I wouldn't even dream about it! Not when I know how much you love to kill things..Why would I take that away from my adored queen? Why would I even dare kill something knowing the price is my own head?." Maka's lips move with out her telling them to. The voice is her's but the words aren't. Somehow this person..is talking through her. Maka keeps eye contact with Medusa, making sure it sounds convincing. This has to work.

"Hmm.." Medusa puts a hand to her chin as if she's thinking about it. " You have a point there. No one in their right mind would take away from me like this conviction says you have."

"Yes, everyone loves you and so do I. I'm completely, and utterly sane. I would not dare kill what is rightfully yours." Maka lips keep speaking the Cheshire cat's words, a hope building up at the thoughtful expression Medusa has on her face now.

"If your words are true, repeat the words of your loyalty to me." Medusa leans back in her throne.

"My lovely queen, You are ruler of all, you own all. I am nothing but a puppet at your disposal. I'm nothing but a card for you to play. You are lovely. The greatest of all!" Make does a bow to add effect to this, trying to look as genuine as she can with the cat's words coming out of her mouth.

Medusa gives her a long look..panic starting to settle back in her chest but then the queen smiles.

"I believe your words my dear but I also believe my loyal servant. You will be held in my dungeon till we can find my loyal servant and ask him of his proof." Medusa stands up and flips her hair. "I am lovely aren't I?"

"Hehe..stupid bitch fell for it." Maka lips speak the Cheshire cat's words, not able to help it..it's like he has a control over her. All the soldiers are looking at her with their mouths wide open..Maka's right there with them. She is fucked.

"What did you just say?" Medusa turns those cold eyes on her, her face getting hot from anger.

_"Opps did I say that out loud?"_ He sighs. _"I forgot I'm telling you this through my mind..and I couldn't help but to voice my opinion. She's a bitch, a snake, someone needs to cut her fucking head off. I mean really and what's with that dress? It's so tacky with her yellow eyes I mean plese honey-"_

Maka's eyes are wide in fear..

The Cheshire cat's words are still coming from her mouth and Medusa is glaring at her.. Her face is hot with anger and all Maka can think of is she's doomed. She's fucking dead.

"Shall I cut this bitch's head off my queen?!" A solider roars but Medusa just puts her hand up.

"No..Cutting her head off is to good for this one.." Medusa smirks evilly as she claps her hands together. "Come out my pet."

Maka frowns...pet?

All the soldiers start to scream like girls and run away...leaving just her and Medusa staring at each other.

"Have fun." Medusa smirks before she disappears into thin air.

Have fun with what-

That's when Maka hears the loud hissing sound...She looks over to see the trees of the forest being knocked down..making way for something that's coming towards her.. Maka is frozen to the spot as this thing makes it out of the forest..It's a snake..well a fucking big ass snake. It's yellow eyes shine with dark glee as it takes in her..takes in it's prey. It's mouth opens and it hisses at her, baring those fangs that are as big as Maka.

"_Run!"_ His voice commands.

And hell he doesn't have to tell her twice.

Maka screams as she turns around and runs, her hair and dress whipping behind her as she hears the wooden stand she was on get crushed by the snake as it slivers over it. Maka's cuffed hands are held out in front of her as she runs into this dark forest..hoping the trees will at least slow it down..maybe even stop it..

But she hears it's hiss right behind her..and hears the trees falling, giving way to this massive thing.

Maka's never had a problem with snakes..honesty she's always thought they were awesome, bad ass even. They can fucking swallow anything! Once Maka went to the zoo..and she got to see a python eat an ostrich's egg..it was so fascinating to see how the snake's jaw unhooked, making it so huge so it could take in the large egg slowly. Maka had cheered it on..watching as it swallowed the hole thing and laughed a little at how ridiculous it looked with that lump in it's throat. It didn't hit Maka then as it is now..because now she's that egg..and she's going to be stuck in a fucking snakes throat.

She righty fucking hates snakes now.

They're evil creatures.

Maka tries to kill her screams as she runs deeper, thinking maybe they might be exciting the snake or even leading it to her..but do snakes even have ears? Can they even hear? Do snakes have night vision? Because it's pretty fucking dark in this forest..see can't see where she's going..she's just running, barely bumping into the many trees that are in her way. The cuffs are cutting into her wrists and it hurts but she never slows down.

If she slows down she's going to die.

Her mind is cranking..and she knows it's close to breaking..at this point she doesn't know if that would be a good thing or not. She is never aware of what she does when her brain breaks..What if she just stops running? Or worse, what if she runs backwards?

Maka can't afford her mind breaking right now.

How the hell did it get this bad?! What is this place? Why did the queen think she killed her adopted parents?...Who is the person that convicted her? How do they even know about her adopted parents? Why can't see remember who killed them-

She's suddenly jerked to a stop, someone grabbing the end of her dress. Maka screams as she struggles with them..she hears a rip and she falls down on the forest floor. Maka looks behind her, ready to fight this attacker..only to see a large branch staring back at her..a piece of her dress still stuck on it.

Oh..it wasn't a person..just a branch..that's-

Maka hears that low hiss..and she sees the trees in front of her move.

Shit, it's close..and it's fucking coming.

Maka forces herself up and is about to run deeper into the forest-

"_Over..here."_ That voice speaks into her head.

Maka's eyes automatically look over to her left..the moon's light shining right on this spot so she can see the rock wall..and more importantly the crack in it.

A crack big enough for her to fit through.

Her chest raises in hope just as the trees finally give way to the snake..it's yellow eyes locking onto her, it lets out a long hiss, it's fangs being bared again. Maka wastes no time. She pumps her legs and runs as fast as she can over to this wall..The snake is right on her tail..it's going to be close..

Keep running..don't look back..keep running..

She feels it's breath on the back of her neck..but she keeps running, her eyes on the hole in the wall..her survival..her life..Maka leaps for it..just as the snake pulls back to bite her..to eat her.

Maka makes it into the hole just as the snake bites down, instead of getting her, it gets a mouth full of rocks. Maka falls down , scrapping her knees and stomach against this narrow passage way she fell in, two stone walls pressed close to herself. Maka feels this place shake as the snake rams it causing her to cry out in fear..What if this doesn't hold?..What if this fucking caves in on her? Maka's heart is beating too fast for her to do anything..so she just crouches down in this narrow spacing, bring her knees to her chest, the stone wall against her back and against the front of her knees. She puts her hands over her ears trying to get the sound of her heart beat out of them..because it's beating too fast and it hurts.

The snake rams this wall over..and over again..pieces of rock from the tops of this place fall down, there no bigger then small pebbles but still. It's enough to make Maka's fears about this place caving in so much worse. She's so glad she isn't claustrophobic..because she would really be fucked right now. Please just go away..please.. the snake pulls back from the wall..Maka bracing herself for another ram..

But it never comes.

Maka waits..and waits..but nothing happens. She peeks up from her knees to look out the crack she came from..seeing the snake's large tail disappear as it goes back into the forest. Only when she sees this does she let out a large sigh of relief..she made it..she's alive..fuck that was close. Maka puts her head in her knees, saying silent prayers to herself in thanks to god..she's never been one to pray but..hell, she just got out of getting fucking eaten by giant ass snake..and Justin's contant lectures on thanking god must be getting to her.

But she doesn't mind..it actually calms her down..her heart tuning down so she doesn't hear it in her ears anymore. Maka takes a couple more breaths before she looks up from her knees..regaining herself. So..what now? Maka looks around at this narrow space she's in..her noticing that this path continues to go on to her left..She really just wants to stay here and never get back up..but then she would never get anywhere..and that snake might come back..

Maka gets up, hissing a little at how her scraped knees sting but she deals with it. She just wants to get the fuck out of this crazy place. Maka walks slowly down this narrow path, one of her elbows resting on each wall beside her to steady herself and it makes her feel like somehow she's holding the walls away from herself..that's she's keeping them from crushing her.

But she knows she's just playing a mind game with herself to keep her calm..and that's ok. Sometimes it's better to lie to yourself..You ever wonder how the worse people in the world live so long? It's because they all sit on a throne of lies..and those lies protect both their body and mind.

Lying is key to survival.

So Maka lies to herself..telling herself that the walls aren't getting closer..that the air isn't getting thinner..that it's not getting darker..but it is. It's getting hard for her to breathe..and the walls are slowly getting narrower..her lies can only do so much before her panic sinks in, getting rid of the security of the lies...

She walks a couple more steps..before she bumps into something. Maka feels around frantically..feeling the cool stone. It's a dead end.

Maka's dead with it. She's going to suffocate.

Her chest tightens up in her panic..and she bites her lip to stop herself from screaming..if she screams then she'll lose air..also she might get that snake to come back..What the fuck is she-

"_Turn left."_ She hears that voice again in her head..

"What the fuck you mean turn left?!" Maka looks over to her left..seeing the wall that's staring back at her. A rage is making her face hot and it's so hard to breathe.

"_Yes left, having trouble telling which way that is angel?"_ He sneers.

"No the path is fucking blocked! I can't go left!" She yells only to cough, she's running out of air.

_"Things aren't always as they seem."_ He coos.

Something snaps in Maka and she charges for the wall in front of her, her eyes on fire.

"Fine, I'll fucking show you that I can't-"

Maka goes right through the wall..her letting out a scream as fresh air hits her lungs almost making her whimper as she falls on her face, into soft, lush grass. Maka stays like this a moment..her face in the dirt, her butt in the air as she tries to process what the fuck happened..There was a wall..but then there wasn't..now she's out..and by the sound of a owl hooing and the feel of the grass..it feels like she's back in the forest..but only one way to find out.

She lifts her head up slowly from the dirt..it's too dark to see much but she sees the large trunks of the trees by her..Yup, she's definably back in the forest..A part of her is relieved but another part of her is scared shitless..What if that snake comes back? What would she do then?

Maka forces herself up, only one thing on her mind and that's getting the fuck out of here. She walks slowly down this path of dark trees, very aware of the stinging of her knees from her scrapes and the cutting in of the cuffs on her wrists. Her hair is in her face so she blows it out of the way, not able to touch it because her hands are cuffed at the moment..

She doesn't get far before she hears his laughter..and it's a lot closer..a lot realer..

Maka stops dead in her tracks as she feels someone suddenly behind her..a body being pressed against her own, breathing in her ear.

"That was a close one huh _angel_?" He coos, his breath ticking her ear.

Maka ignores the way her hairs on her arms stick up and she whips around, her eyes wide being alert..She's expecting to finally see this guy, only to see pink smoke float around behind her. ...What? but someone was-

"I'm over here." He sneers in her ear again and she whips around, only to see that pink smoke.

Maka's starting to get pissed.

"Stop playing fucking games with me!" She roars at nothing. " I almost got eaten by a fucking giant ass snake I'm not in the mood to be played with! Just show yourself!"

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't play games.." She hears the smirk in his voice..and his words seem to be coming from all around her so she can't pin point where he is. "And it looked like you were having a lot of fun with that snake-"

"Fuck you!" Maka breaths heavily as she starts to march down this path again, her face red from her rage. " I'm not going to stand here and get played with..I'm going home!"

"But where is home?" She feels something fuzzy brush against her shoulder, she tenses and looks to her left..but again nothing is there but that pink smoke. "Are you sure your not already at it?" His voice is in her right ear, causing her to whip her head over..but again no one is there.

"This isn't my home! This is just some stupid nighmare! My home is.." Maka stops dead in her tracks..her eyes getting wide as the image of flames fills her mind..she can't remember what this means but..for some reason this symbol..tells her something that cuases her heart to sink. "..My home is..gone."

"That's righttt!" He laughs madly, his voice echoing through the forest. "It's gone! It's gone! It's so fucking gone!"

Maka falls to her knees weakly..her eyes shaking as she stares at the cuffs on her wrists..Why did she see flames? What happen? Why can't she remember anything?! Ok..so her adopted parents are dead..but who killed them? It wasn't her..right? No, it wasn't her..someone was there..she saw who killed them..so why cant she remember a face? Why can't she remember anything?

She bows her head, her bangs covering her eyes..curse her fucking mind..curse it to hell.

"You got pretty messed up.." The voice stops laughing..he seems to have calmed down a bit..and she can feel eyes on her..watching her. "You ripped your dress..Aw it was so pretty on you angel but I think it looks better this way. I can see more of your skin." He purrs but Maka doesn't even look up. Her mind is still cranking..it's gears trying to work again but it's stuck..her mind is stuck. Suddenly she hears him take a in take of breath. "Your bleeding." His voice is odd.

Maka then feels someone touching her cut up knee causing her to hiss in pain, the hand recoiling back as she whips her head up..only to see that pink smoke.

"I don't know why you fucking care." Maka snaps, her anger coming back. "Your the cause of all this shit! You fucked me over!"

"I have no idea what your talking about angel." She feels hands on her shoulder, and his breath tickle her ear.

Maka whips around, wanting to catch him, only to see the fucking pink smoke.

"Fuck!" Maka hits the ground with her cuffed hands in irritation.

"Aw is something getting frustrated?" He chuckles darkly.

"Just fucking show yourself!" Maka growls.

"What's the magic word?" She can hear his smirk.

"Fuck you." She spats as she glares into the darkness.

"Come one angel..if you play nice..so will I." He purrs, his voice sounding like it's coming from every where. When Maka gives him an awkward middle finger because of her cuffs he chuckles. "So feisty..I like it.." His voice becomes dark "Come now..say the magic word..I know a lot you know? I might know the way out of here even, I might not. I might know who convicted you, I might not. I might know who killed your parents but then again I might not. There's only one way to find out angel."

Maka bows her head thinking...as much as this guy pisses her off..she doesn't even know where she is..she has no information..and her mind is broken..She needs help but fuck she doesn't want to ask him for it. This guy is a dick but..she does want to live..she wants answers.

"Please?" She sighs in defeat as she looks up.

"Good girl.." She can hear the satisfaction in his voice and it pisses her off to no end. "Now I'll give you the pleasure..of finally seeing me. Look up."

Maka does so..her eyes some how drawn to the top of the tree in front of her..she can't see anything but a branch and shadows it's so dark..but then she sees hands grab the end of the branch..and a face comes into view.. first all she sees is large blue cat like eyes..the black pupils are slits, them looking at her with dark glee.

"..Come out more.." The words come out before she can stop herself..her curiosity getting the best of her.. in a strange way..she wants to see him.

He listens to her..him moving closer to the edge so she can see his feet..and what looks to be a tail moving..but he still hasn't moved his face closer so she can look at him..all she sees are those eyes.

"..More.." Her voice is a whisper..almost drawn in by those strange eyes.

The boy leans his face in more..and then she sees it.

Maka covers her mouth to stop the gasp that wanted to surface..and she tries to keep her body from shaking..but it is. Maka takes a step back away from..this thing.

"What's wrong?" He suddenly disappears from the tree, pink smoke being left in his place. "Are you afraid of me angel?" His voice coos in her ear..and she knows he's right behind her.. goose bumps are covering her..and a cold shiver is sent down her spine.

Her pride gets the best of her and she swallows her fear before she turns around to look at this thing..look at it in the light completely.

This time he doesn't disappear..he stands there..Maka can't handle looking at his face yet..so she starts at his feet. They're bare, nothing covering them but his toe nails look a bit sharp..her eyes slowly roam up..taking in his skin tight jumpsuit..it looks like the shirt and pants are connected..it's black so it's hard to see but she can see the pink horizontal strips that are going through it. Maka watches his purple tail sway back and forth before she moves higher..her chest tightening in that fear but she swallows it down. His hands are human..but his nails are sharp..they're like claws. Claws like monsters have and surely this boy is one. Maka keeps moving her eyes..even though she doesn't want to. She gets to his pale neck..seeing the ends of his choppy pink hair.

She takes a deep breath..before she looks at this boy's face.

Maybe it's his eyes, those narrow, knowing orbs that pierce the darkness and see right through her. Maybe it's the way he disappears and reappears from thin air or the way his tail swishes with a predatory tick that she finds him dangerous but these things aren't what turn her blood cold. It's the Cheshire cat's smile.

It's so large and twisted..it takes up the boys face, seeming to rip all the way to the top of his cheeks. It's a smile of madness..pure madness..and it sends her stomach turning..it makes her want to puke. The boy's eyes are wide and shaking adding to the effect of this dangerous smile..his narrow slits staring at her so intently..that she fears he can see into her soul..that he can see how very afraid she is. The purple cat ears on his head are pointed up..alert..ready.

He looks like he's about to attack..a crazy cat looking at a bird with clipped wings.

"Well?" He tilts his head, and if possible that smile grows..his eyes getting even wider.

Maka wants to cry..she wants to scream..she's so afraid right now..so afraid of that smile but instead..

"No.." She chokes back her fear..so very proud of herself that she didn't stutter.

"Your lying..I see your shaking.." The boy slowly starts to walk around her..or so she thinks before she looks down at his feet...and realizes he's not touching the ground..he's floating. "It's ok angel..don't be so afraid..it's only me."

Yeah, that's the reason why she's fucking scared because it's only him and her. She's alone with this..she doesn't even know what it is.. It's half boy, half cat..

"I'm not scared." She speaks firmly, trying to lie to herself and to him.

"Hmm..maybe your just shaking out of excitement then.." He stops in front of her..landing so he's standing on the ground in front of her..but this boy is tall and she has to look up at him to see his face..best believe she doesn't look up. She doesn't want to see that smile again..she might just cry.

"Yeah because i'm so ecstatic to fucking see you." Maka spits sarcasm.

"I know you are.." He coos as he grabs her hands and pulls them over towards his chest forcefully.

"Get off!" Maka struggles with him, hissing a bit at how his sharp nails are sticking into her.

"If you keep fighting me..someone might get hurt.." He leans his head closer so he's whispering in her ear. His voice is so dark. "We wouldnt' want that would we?"

Maka wants to fight him..she wants to tell him to go fuck himself but..she's a smart person.

She stays still.

"That's better." He purrs as he lifts a hand over her hand cuffs.

Maka watches in bewilderment as she sees his hand disappear into pink smoke..and then it goes into the key hole of the cuffs. She hears a click and the cuffs fall off just as the pink smoke comes back, turning back into the boy's hand. She can't help but let out a sigh of relief as she feels around where the cuffs were..trying to rub some circulation back into them. She's so happy..she's almost considering thanking this-

She feels something wet on her right knee..Maka looks down to see the boy on his knees in front of her..licking her wound.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Maka forgets about her fear for a moment and kicks him..but she doesn't hit him. The boy just turns into pink smoke..disappearing.

"Violent." He grumbles as he reappears back on that tree branch, crouching down on it, looking at her with those eyes..and to her relief..that mad smile isn't there anymore. "I was only trying to help angel."

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Maka fumes. She's not sure where this courage is coming from but oh well. She's tried of all this shit.

"You didn't have a problem when I called you it before.." He disappears into that pink smoke, to reappear fight in front of her, getting her to flinch away. He stares at her blankly, his tail coming to a stop. "You seemed to like it before..what has changed now?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Maka glares at him.

Something flashes through those eyes..and it's not dark but before she can make sense of it he disappears again.

"I may be mad.." His voice sounds without her seeing him. "But at least I have my memories. Or at least I'm not afraid of them, not like _you_ seem to be."

"I'm not afraid of my memories..it's not my fault I don't have them." She snaps at nothing again.

"But that's not true." He reappears leaning against a tree's trunk, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. " You could have your memories..you just have to except them..you have to find them."

"And how the hell am I suppose to do that?" She gives him a changeling look.

"Easy but first you actually have to look." He gives her a knowing grin. "..You can't find anything if your not_ looking_."

"..How am I suppose to know-"

"You know the red queen won't stop till she has your head right? She is very set in her ways..and her pet will be sure to alert her that your still alive. You made her pretty mad angel-"

"Your the one that fucking ruined everything!"

"- She won't stop till your dead or till you give her proof of your innocence."

"..It doesn't even matter." Maka huffs before she starts taking off, walking down this path again.

"Oh? Why's that?" The boy appears next to her, floating by her. "I would think your life would matter a lot..unless your suicidal angel?" He sneers.

"Fuck you. It doesn't matter because this is all just some stupid dream and I'm going to wake up from, and this will all disappear." Maka doesn't look at him, her eyes on fire.

"But what if it's not? What if your stuck here angel? Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't have to worry about that because I know this is a dream and it's going to disappear." Maka breathes heavily as she continues to walk.

"Hmm.." Suddenly he appears in front of her, his face right by her's, his body upside down so his smirk is too. "Maybe it's real. Maybe it's a dream. Maybe it's a dream..but it's a _bit_ to real."

"What are you talking about?" Maka stops and looks at him for answers.

" Wonderland has claimed your mind. You will leave but you'll never escape till you know what it wants you to know."

"..Wonderland? What is that? And what would it want me to know?"

The boy looks at her a long moment before he disappears..reappearing next to her, leaning on a tree, his blue eyes taking her in for a moment..before his lips curl up into a smirk.

" I don't know~" He sings, moving his head from side to side.

"Yes you fucking do! You wouldnt' say that if you didn't know what your saying!" Maka points a accusing finger at him.

"But I'm mad angel, can you really trust anything I say?"

"I-"

"I do know a lot though, I know much more then you know. Maybe my words are true, maybe they're false. Who knows?" He chuckles darkly at how frustrated she looks.

"Stop speaking in riddles and just be straight with me!" She takes a step closer.

"Hmm..but then I wouldn't be me." He disappears and reappears, floating past her. "And I love the way you get so angry angel..your too cute." He gives her a wink, his tail brushing against her nose.

"Oh I'll show you fucking cute." Maka's eye twitches as she goes to grab his tail but he just disappears. "Stop doing that!"

"Noo~" He reappears in front of her, his voice teasing, dark glee in his eyes.

"You-"

"The proof you need angel is here..in Wonderland." The boy's face completely changes to a serious one, taking her off guard. " Only in your memories can you find the proof of your innocence..and your memoires are here. Broken up and scattered. Lost but ready to be found."

"..My memories are here?" Maka looks around the dark forest with her eye brow raised. "..Well where the hell are they?"

"Every where and anywhere.' He laughs madly, throwing his head back like this was the funniest thing ever.

"Could you be a bit more specific then that?" Maka grips her fist, hating how his laughter gives her goose bumps.

"I could..but I won't." The boy gives her a playful smile that almost takes her glare away..almost.

Maka takes a in take of breath.

"..Please?" She looks at him with those large eyes.

The boy stares at her a moment..his playful smile falling..and his..cheeks tint a slight pink? His ears flatten a bit as he turns his back on her..he seems to be mumbling something to himself before he turns around, his blush gone and that smirk on his face.

"Fine..I'll help you out angel.." He coos as he takes a step closer. "If and only if you can answer my riddle correctly."

"Everything you say is a riddle. "Maka grumbles, only getting his smirk to grow.

"Here it is. 'At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. what are they?" He looks at her expectantly.

Maka blinks.

"..Uh.."

"Come on angel I gave you a easy one."

Maka puts a hand to her chin, a thoughtful expression coming to her face as she thinks.

"I'll give you a hint..What comes out at night angel?" Maka doesn't notice how the boy is looking at her..or his tinted cheeks at how she's looks..with that thoughtful expression on her face.

..What comes out at night?..Well that's a lot of things..owls come out at night, killers come out at night, the moon comes out at night, the stars come out at night-

This hits a cord in her brain and she blurts out the first thing she thinks of.

"It's the stars!" Maka shouts almost excitedly.

"Are you sure?" He raises an eye brow..it almost makes her lose her confidence..but she sticks with her guts.

"Yes..stars come out at night..and they go away during the day, but they never actually leave..hence 'they are lost without being stolen' am I right?" Maka beams at him, her eyes bighting..she hasn't told anyone this but..Maka loves riddles like this one..she use to sit down and try to figure some she got from the internet out by herself..it always made her feel good to get a riddle right..she always felt like she was making someone proud..but of course that's just crazy talk.

The boy..gives her a smile..and it's not mad..it's normal. "..That's correct.." He purrs. "You were alwas good at solving my riddles.." He gets a odd look in his eyes before he shakes it off. "So a deal is a deal..I'll tell you where one of the many pieces of your memories lies." The boy's lips curl up into a sick smile as he leans in. "The Mad Hatter is in possession of one. He likes to use it to hold his tea."

Maka blinks.

"..Who the hell is the mad hatter? And how is he using my memory for tea?"

"The mad hatter is who I said he is. He's the mad hatter. He's as mad as a hatter and my does he love tea." The boy chuckles darkly as he floats almost absentmindly through the air around her.

Maka pinches the bridge of her nose, and takes a breath.

"Ok..so where is this mad hatter then?"

"How should I know?" The boy stops, landing in front of her again.

"Because I know you do! How would you know he has my memory if you didn't know where he is?" Maka glares at him.

"I may know, I may not know. Hell, I could be just messing with you. Maybe there's not a mad hatter. Maybe I'm just lying to you. Maybe there really is no hope for you and your going to die-

"Would you stop that!" Maka takes a step closer. "My mind is already fucked up enough with out you messing with it. Do you know where he is or not?"

"I know but I'm not going to tell you." He smirks at her.

"I-"

"Now.." Maka yelps as the boy appears right in front of her..his body being pressed against hers as he lifts her face up to his, nails slightly sticking in her. The boy looks at her with those blue eyes..they look over her face hungrily before they stop at her lips. "I believe you owe me a kiss angel."

He leans in..Maka feels her heart skip a beat.

She pushes him away.

"I'm not kissing you." Maka backs away..hoping the dark hides her pink face.

"What? But we had a deal. I saved you and you kiss me-"

"No the deals off. You fucked me over! Your the reason why I almost got eaten by that snake!"

"I'm also the reason why your here and alive." He counters, getting her to flinch. "There's no getting out of kissing me angel..I will not be cheated."

"I.." Maka tries to think of an argument..but she doesn't have one. Something inside her is stirring..she really doesn't want to kiss him..she doesn't know what it is..but it's like a stubbornness has settled in her chest..

Then she does something stupid.

Maka runs.

She doesn't know where she's going but she doesn't care. She just has to get away from him. She can't kiss him. Something isn't right about it.

It doesn't take long for him to catch up to her..considering he can just poof up where ever he wants, and he poofs up by her side..before he pushes her against a tree, pinning her to it as he leans in.

"Oh I love it when my prey runs.." That crazy smile comes back to his lips and Maka whimpers from how close it is..it's taking up his whole face. "It makes it all the more entertaining.." He grabs her waist..his nails digging into her flesh causing her to cry out and struggle with him.

Something flashes through those eyes of his but that smile doesn't fall.

"Get off!" She pushes him but he stands firm..it's like trying to move a boulder..for a guy who looks like a twig he weighs a ton.

"But I'm having fun, aren't you having fun?" He tightens his girp on her and she's pretty sure he's piercing her skin.

"S-Stop!" She looks up at him..and she hates how desperate she sounds. She just wants all the crazy to stop.

Finally..that mad smile falls..and his grip loosens on her.

"..You should know better then to run from a Cheshire cat.." He leans close, his face blank. " I'm like any other cat..if I see something run..I must chase it, I must play with it. Keep in mind what happens when a cat plays with a toy..it uses it's teeth..it uses it's claws.." He leans in, his forehead touching hers, his large, strange eyes staring into her own. "I'm no different angel."

"I don't want to kiss you." She blurts out.

Maybe it was her imagination..but she swears she saw the boy's ears flatten a little.

"But a deal is a deal." He grips her a bit more roughly as if to state his dominance, his ears perking back up, his voice a growl. "You have to kiss me. If you break your promise I'll be angry. And you don't want to see me angry angel."

Maka stares into those narrow pupils..they're filled with desire..and soon to be rage.

She doesn't want to kiss him but..

Maka cups his cheeks and his glare falls immediately as she brings him closer..his posture slumps a little to make himself shorter for her..his eyes lighting up with excitement..his face getting red. Maka slightly wonders what happen to that angry 'oh i'm getting what I want' attitude..now he's like puddy in her hands. Maka leans in..

And kisses his cheek.

The boy blinks as she pulls away and he puts a hand to his cheek.

"I kissed you." She smirks, pleased with how clever she is.

"..I meant on the lips." He frowns, it looking like a pout.

"Nope~." Maka waves her finger in his face. "You said I just had to kiss you. You never said where. So I kissed you, I completed my part of the deal."

The boy stares at her a long moment, he almost looks shocked with that hand still on his cheek. She thinks he's about to try to get her to kiss him on the lips but..

"Damn it." The boy grumbles, as he stomps his foot down on the ground like a kid that didn't get want they wanted. "Curse my lack of details!" He disappears only to reappear in the air, smirking down at her. "Oh well, I still got to feel those sweet lips..and soon I will feel them on my own."

"Yeah right-" Maka takes a step forward only for the ground to fall out below her. She screams as she falls but she grabs the edge of this hole, hanging on for dear life.

"I'm never washing this cheek again." The boy sighs happily, rubbing his cheek with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey ass hole a little help!" Maka growls as she grips the edge of the ground tightly..the fear of falling real.

"Nah, your going to fall angel but don't worry you'll be back to see me soon." The boy appears by her hands..he gives her that mad smile that turns her blood cold before he kicks her hands..knocking her off the edge. Maka screams as she falls into the darkness..the last thing she sees is the boy's mad smile. "Wonderland and I will be waiting for you angel."

Maka screams her lungs out as the darkness engulfs her.

Taking away all light.

* * *

**Chapter 2! This story is going to go back between wonder land and the real world. As you can tell memory is going to be a big part of this story and Maka is going to lose a lot of it, then regain some of it back.**

**I really like that I made Crona the Cheshire cat..i don't think any one has none that yet? Maybe i'm wrong but I like the idea. of course medusa fits the red queen just because..well she's a bitch.**

**please review:**


End file.
